Mis últimos días
by lobunaluna
Summary: Ya anciano, lo unico que te espera... Es esperar tus ultimos días. Que mejor, que hacerlo, en compañia de quien te considera su ejemplo.


_**Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada**_

_Mis últimos días._

Ya estaba, como todas las semanas anteriores, sentado en la mesita de su cuarto que daba a la ventana. Enfrente de él, había otro cómodo sillón. En sus envejecidas manos, estaban las cartas que barajeaba para matar a la impaciencia. Miro el reloj solo faltaban dos minutos, para que se cumpliera la hora acordada. Bajo la mirada, si antaño le hubieran dicho que estaría así... Se hubiera carcajeado, hasta que le doliera el estómago y los pulmones le pidieran el aire que necesitaban. Escucho el ruido de la puerta, miro y ahí estaba entrando con su típica calma. Miro de reojo el reloj, siempre puntual, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después.

-Abuelo…-el chico se acercó y le dio un beso en la arrugada frente- ¿Listo para otra paliza con las cartas?

-Nunca me ganas…-informo el anciano, mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus arrugados labios.

-Y quien dijo, que sería yo el que diera la paliza.-Soltó el joven sonriente, mientras tomaba asiento frente al anciano. El hombre dejo libre una risa, su nieto había sacado su lado más jocoso.- ¿me contaras?

-Pareces un chiquillo de 8 años… y no uno de 25.-informo el anciano.

-Nunca se deja ser chico, ante los ojos de un abuelo-comento burlón el joven- o eso dicen.-las cartas se repartieron solas, gracias a la telequinesis del mayor.- Siempre me pregunte, que haría con telequinesis…

-Eso no es nada-informo el anciano.- Eh hecho mejores cosas… más impresionantes.

-Me estabas contando, lo que paso en la guerra contra Hades.-dijo el chico distraído, quería ver si podía sacarle esa parte de la historia al anciano.

-Alexander de Escorpio-el hombre le miro.- veo que saliste muy impulsivo, como todo escorpión…-soltó el anciano- eres tan entusiasta, como lo fue mi amigo Milo…-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba esos bellos momentos de su juventud, junto a su par de Escorpio.- a veces, pienso, que vienes por las historias…-el otro soltó una risa.

-Abuelo-el chico le miro, dedicándole una expresión seria en sus ojos verdes- no vengo por las historias-el joven sonrió- vengo porque paso un buen rato, contigo, escuchándolas…

-Siempre respondes lo mismo-dijo el anciano, mientras revisaba sus cartas- cuando te pregunto.

-Por qué es la verdad-informo el joven, mientras miraba sus cartas- siempre tengo la sospecha, viejo bribón, que cuentas las cartas.

-¿Yo?-El anciano hizo cara ofendida- ¿qué te hace pensar que te hago esa canallada?

-Pues… ¿será que fuiste el más chanta de tu orden?-pregunto el joven para luego soltar una risa- vamos abuelo, fuiste capaz de engañar a un dios y desatar una guerra.-entrecerró los ojos- Me parece, muy probable, que cuentes las cartas.

-Alex, tú crees que me rebajaría a contar las cuartas…-comenzó el hombre- Luego de haber engañado a un dios…

-Si lo pones así…-el chico puso cara pensativa- supongo que tienes razón…

-Nunca me dices que tengo razón.-informo el hombre de cabellera cana.

-Abuelo, con lo terrible que eres.-El peli azul de ojos verdes soltó una risa- no me conviene confirmarte que tienes razón en algo.

-Suenas a mi hermano…-comento el hombre, con un dejo de pena oculto en su voz.

-¿Le extrañas?

-Les extraño a todos-informo, mientras le mostraba las cartas y su nieto soltaba un bufido- viví casi 40 años en el santuario… Les llegue a considerar mi familia…-informo, mientras sus ojos verdes emitían un pequeño y peculiar brillo.- ahora tengo casi 90… Me sorprende, todo lo que ha pasado… y todas las palabras que no eh llegado a decir.

-Abuelo-El joven le miro.- si estuvieran aquí… ¿Qué les dirías?

-No lo sé, porque seguramente no les diría nada.-informo el hombre- ¿por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad…

-Ya lo eh dicho, pareces un chiquillo-soltó el hombre mientras recibía las cartas.

-¿Me contaras la guerra contra Hades?

-¿Por qué, quieres saber, lo que paso en esa guerra?

-Curiosidad… Simple y llana curiosidad- Además quiero saber que hizo mi ídolo, durante esa guerra.

-Bueno… ¿Qué fue lo último que te conté?

-De que te presentaste ante Athena, le pediste perdón por tus faltas y pediste permiso para protegerle en esa guerra.-recordó el joven.

-Luego de eso, me quede con Athena en la casa patriarcal.-informo el anciano, mientras su memoria volvía a esos recuerdos.- decidí cuidar la casa de Géminis desde la distancia, retrasando el paso de los espectros…-su nieto dejo las cartas y le dedico una de sus miradas de niño.- Saga, Shura y Camus entraron a Géminis. Shura y Camus se sorprendieron de ver que alguien controlaba la armadura de Géminis.

-Fuiste un pillo, lo estabas haciendo desde la casa patriarcal.

-Sí, ese pillaje me costó caro-soltó una breve risa- Saga se dio cuenta que le estaba tomando el pelo y me lanzo uno de sus ataques desde Géminis.

-Auch.-soltó el joven- ¿te lastimo mucho?

-No, la idea era distraerme. Para que el laberinto fuera levantado y pudieran salir.-comento, mientras miraba las cartas, el juego ya había llegado a su fin- lo más importante, vino a los pocos segundos…

-¿Qué fue?-Pregunto el menor, de lo más expectante.

-¿No tienes que irle a coquetearle a una de las enfermeras?-pregunto el anciano, haciéndose el distraído.- no te va a interesar… Vete a acosar a las enfermeras, como todo joven de tu edad.

-¡ABUELO!-El hombre dejo libre una risa.- Eso lo hago, antes de irme…-informo el muchacho.- y tú quieres mucho a tu nieto más chico, para pedirle que se vaya…

-En realidad, me arregle una cita con otra inquilina. Por eso te estoy invitando a que te retires…-soltó, mientras embozaba una sonrisa ladina.

-Ya, muy gracioso Kanon de Géminis.-dijo el joven, para luego mostrarle la aguja escarlata.- comienza a cantar la historia o te juro que dejo de venir a verte.

-Veamos cuanto duras…-informo el anciano, mientras le dedicaba una mirada penetrante a ese par de ojos idénticos a los suyos.

-Mierda-el chico puso cara pensativa- supongo que no dudare mucho, eres el único en la familia que me entiende.-junto las manos y puso de niño chiquito a su abuelo- me cuentas lo que sigue…

-De seguro lo sabes…

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que el maestro, de mi maestro, te hizo?

-Sí. Y no te diré.-informo de lo más tranquilo.

-NO SEAS MALO, VIEJO GRANUJA.-soltó el joven, su abuelo solo se dignó a reír. Luego, el joven, se dignó a pasar su vista por la habitación y posar su mirada en una foto. Se levantó y la tomo.- ¿Este eres tú y él?

-Sí, esos somos Milo de Escorpio y Yo.-informo el anciano- que manera de reírme con él… Fue el primero de la orden dorada en aceptarme.

-¿Me cuentas cómo fue?

-Milo se rabio conmigo, no podía creer que yo estuviera ahí.

-Es de esperarse.

-Comenzó a atacarme con la aguja escarlata.-el chico le miro, mientras dejaba la foto donde estaba- las acepte todas, me las tenía merecidas.

-Abuelo…

-Es la verdad-el hombre le miro.- me tenía merecida, cada una de ellas.-el chico le miro, su abuelo había cerrado los ojos.- me acuerdo que llore, cuando me dijo que no veía a un enemigo, sino a un camarada…

-Esa parte la escuche-El chico le sonrió- Milo aún vivía, cuando comenzaron a entrenarme.

-Soy uno de los dos que quedan…-dijo el hombre, con un tono nostálgico en su voz.- solo Mu y yo… Nunca creí que fuera ver morir a mis pares…

-Los años llegan-informo el menor- aunque deseo que a ti, nunca te lleguen.

-Lo mismo deseaba yo, con respecto a Saga…-miro a su nieto- te veo a ti y me es imposible no ver a mi hermano…

-Salí a mi madre y ella salió a ti.-informo el joven.

-Pero dejarte el pelo largo, es una decisión que tomaste tu.-informo el anciano.- tienes muchas actitudes de mi hermano…-el chico le miro.

-En realidad- miro hacia otro lado- me lo deje largo, para poder ser como tu…

-Alex, no quieras ser como yo.-el hombre se levantó y se acercó a su nieto.- se tú mismo, no debes ser como yo… Si sigues mis pasos, cometerás mis errores.

-Si debo cometer, tus errores, para ser igual a la persona más grandiosa que eh conocido.-el chico levanto la mirada y miro fijo a su abuelo- pues, los quiero cometer.

-No, Alex…-Kanon miro fijamente a su nieto- escucharte decir tantas idioteces, seguidas…-el joven le miro ofuscado.- me hace darme cuenta, cuantos errores eh cometido en mi vida…

-Los cometiste, pero supiste redimirte de ellos-el joven le miro- abuelo, cuando estaba en el santuario… Escuche muchas cosas de ti, buenas y malas.-el joven soltó un suspiro- las cosas buenas, hablan de como supiste redimirte luego de tus errores…-miro fijamente a su abuelo a los ojos- yo quiero ser igual que ti, en eso… Quiero ser una persona, que sepa reconocer cuando se equivoca y cuando debe pedir disculpas.

-Alex…

-Abuelo, me hice caballero, teniéndote a ti como ejemplo a seguir.-el chico le miro- no a mi padre, ni a nadie más… Tú eras, y sigues siendo, mi ejemplo de lo que es en realidad un caballero…-al anciano se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.- no llores abuelo.

-No son lagrimas.-se apresuró a decir el hombre.- es por las cataratas.-el chico dejo libre una risa jocosa.- no estaba llorando, por las palabras que dijiste.

-Sí, eso es por las cataratas, que estoy seguro que no tienes, yo soy de Piscis.

-mmm, creo que quedaría más creíble que dijeras que eres de Virgo.-informo su abuelo- tú no tienes nada de ese signo.-el joven se sopló el flequillo.

-Ya abuelo…-miro las fotos que su abuelo tenía en el buro- que les dirías, si les tuvieras en frente.

-Ya te eh dicho, no les diría nada. Todo lo que tuviera que decirles, ya se los eh dicho… y lo que no les eh dicho en esta vida… se los diré en la próxima.-el joven le miro y embozo una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿cuándo te enteraste…?

-Seduje a una enfermera… y obtuve la información.-informo el chico, borrando cualquier expresión de felicidad de su rostro.- ¿Cuándo nos lo ibas a decir?-recrimino, Kanon había notado que su nieto actuaba algo raro.

-Nunca, no quiero las lágrimas de cocodrilo de nadie…-informo, mientras volvía a su lugar.- tu compañía, ha sido la justa y necesaria… estos últimos…

-Abuelo-el chico le miro.

-Alexander.-el hombre le miro.-empecé a entrenar a los 5 años, a los 13 ya estaba listo para pelear y a los 15 engañe a un dios. A los 28 me redimí ante Athena y pelee en la guerra Santa contra Hades.-el anciano tomo un poco de aire- Conocí a tu abuela a los 30 y me case a los 36, tuve a mi primeras hijas a los 37, fui abuelo por primera vez a los 61. Luego lo volví a ser a los 63 y por ultimo a los 65-miro al muchacho.- enviude a los 80 y ahora estoy próximo a los 90… Eh tenido una vida, llena de emociones, lo que mi cuerpo pide ahora… Es descansar, luego de todo lo que eh echo…

-Abuelo…-el chico le miro con ojos llorosos- ¿cómo puedes tomar todo con tanta frialdad?

-Por qué se, que cuando muera, volveré a ver a mi hermano y mis amigos…-el hombre le miro- la muerte, solo es un estado… Solo depende de cómo se lo mire.-Se levantó del sillón y limpio las lágrimas del chico- Alex. Tú, tu abuela, tus hermanas, tu tía y tu madre… Son las cosas más hermosas que me han pasado-sonrió, mientras el más joven le devolvía la sonrisa.- eh vivido lo suficiente para ver a mis hijas crecer, para ver a mis nietos caminar sus primeros pasos y llamarme tata… -el anciano sonrió- te eh visto convertirte en un gran caballero y una persona justa… Si el tiempo dice, que ya me está llegando la hora… Pues, luego de la vida que eh llevado, solo puedo recibir a la muerte con los brazos abiertos.

-Te molesta, si me quedo…

-¿Tienes permiso?-el anciano entrecerró los ojos- no me digas, que…

-Sí, le pedí permiso a Mu…-informo el menor- para que no estuvieras solo. No quiero dejarte solo, no ahora… No ahora que se, que tu corazón ya falla y no quieres hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Está bien…-el anciano sonrió.- se buen nieto… y ve a buscar algo de tomar.-el chico le miro por última vez y salió. Kanon se acercó a una foto, la más grande de todas, una que estaba en un delicado marco de plata.- pronto, nos volveremos a ver.-dijo. Para luego sonreír a los amigos que ya no estaban. En la foto estaban los 14 (sus doce camaradas, él y el patriarca Shion)-solo esperen un poco más… Déjenme despedirme de mi nieto…

_Fin._


End file.
